Like Winston Says
by NoL L
Summary: The summer is ending and Neri visits ORCA.


"I'm going to miss coming here every day." Brett Bates ran his fingers through the sand. "The break's been fun. I guess all good things do have to come to an end, like Winston says."

Neri turned her head to smile at Jason, then said to Brett, "You will still come. Visit less, but comes still."

Jason nodded. "Yeah. We'll visit as much as we can. We'll have lots to do this year, with Brett starting his cadet training and all. You might get lonely."

The island had felt a little empty since Cal and Mera had gone.

"I have Charley," Neri smiled, "and I go to ORCA. I have many friends now."

"Yeah, soon you won't want anything to do with us. You'll be too busy," Jason smiled sadly at his little brother.

"You always be my first friends. I never forget you. No bull." Neri solemnly crossed her heart.

"Who taught you that?" Brett laughed suddenly.

"I cross my heart," Neri demonstrated, "and then I--"

"Yeah. We know. But who?"

"Sally Ann," Neri smiled. "Sally Ann is good friend."

"Hey Neri, are you coming to the dance Friday? I know someone who will miss you if you aren't there." Brett grinned evilly. He glanced at his older brother, who raised his eyebrow and scowled at him.

"Oh?" asked Neri, glancing from Brett to Jason and back. "Who?"

"Keith Dillingham. But we don't know if he can be trusted," Jason answered shortly.

"Yet," added Brett. "But he was asking all sorts of questions about you, and..."

"Just be careful Neri. We'd better get gong." Jason dragged his brother off to their borrowed boat.

"Bye Neri!" Brett called. "See you Friday!"

***

"Mum!" Jason sighed. "Why--she doesn't need--eerhghh!"

"Sally Ann and I were just on the mainland and we thought it would be nice to pick up a few things for Neri."

"She's already got a dress," Brett said.

"One of my old ones! And that was a long time ago. She's probably grown."

"You're going to spoil her, Mum!"

Diane Bates gave them a look that said, "And what if I do?"

"Women!" Brett shrugged and headed off to the galley. Jason followed after him.

They met Cas in the corridor.

"Oh, Brett! Jason! Hi! Good thing I found you. Laina's back!" Cas looked excited. "Well, what are we waiting for? Come on!"

Brett and Jason nearly had to run to keep up with her.

When they got to the galley, Laina was in the middle of a story.

"--Went up to the States to look for a job, or maybe Canada. Meanwhile, Keller's taken mad cow disease, so the government is thinking about buying UBRI out. Some of the old UBRI slime went to work for some organization called...Praxis? But I don't think we have much to worry about. They're a low-budget nonprofit, and they do mostly archaeological work." Laina stopped for a moment. "Oh, it's so good to be...home." She smiled broadly. Home to Laina was almost onomatopoeia-the word sounded so good, almost as good as what it meant.

"We're glad to have you back, Laina," Jason smiled, then hugged her quickly. Brett followed close behind with one of his trademarked bear hugs.

"Laina!" The whole room turned to stare at the newcomer.

"Neri!" Laina rose, then met Neri in another heartfelt hug. "I missed you so! How are you? You have to tell me all the news!"

Neri smiled brightly. "It has been too many moons. I do well, and you? I will tell you news...after now." Neri smiled almost mischievously. "First we must dress up for dance."

Laina laughed good-naturedly as Brett, Jason, and the rest of the guys rolled their eyes.

Sally Ann and Laina rushed Neri down the halls to the Bates' quarters. Cas, Morgan, and the guys sighed softly and looked annoyed.

"Where's the fire?" Cas muttered.

Morgan chuckled softly. Cas smiled at her older sister. Since Morgan had gone on holiday to Britain, she'd been a much nicer person.

She still had her mean streak, but she wasn't *all* crabby. She'd almost become part of the gang. Neri trusted her enough to tell her the basics of her story. Morgan had been skeptical at first, but she eventually saw that Neri was no liar.

*

Neri felt fussed over. Diane Bates had joined Laina and Sally Ann in the Neri-preparations, and Winston chuckled at the din they made. He quoted an ancient Eskimo saying, then realized no one was there to hear him. Even if there had been someone there, they couldn't have heard above "the girls," he told himself.


End file.
